


in my defense, I always fall for confidence

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: goretober day 8: broken bones





	in my defense, I always fall for confidence

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer this turned out more tender than it was supposed to be
> 
> (it's me. back at it again with the reverting to odeza lyrics when i cant come up with titles)

It takes Lucius a long while to fully take in the sight of Raymond standing in front of him with his nose running, arm hanging limply at his side, and deep-set frown on his face.

 

"I didn' start it," is all he says when Lucius shoots him a look.

 

"I believe you all right, but you should be worrying about your parents." Lucius ushers Raymond into his room quickly, hoping that no nosy servants had caught sight of their master's condition. "What are you going to tell them?"

 

"Nothing. You can fix this, can't you?"

 

Lucius opens his mouth, about to say yes, but something about Raymond's arm catches his eye and he shuts his mouth immediately.

 

Raymond raises an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

 

"I can heal the scratches, no problem, but your arm...it's broken. I don't know how to deal with anything that complicated yet."

 

Cursing fluently under his breath, Raymond dangles his own arm in front of his face to inspect it.

 

"You don't think the healers in the infirmary will keep quiet, will they? It wasn't even my fault; the other guy kept making fun of my family, and I couldn't just stand there and take it."

 

"You, uh."

 

Lucius manages to stifle a laugh, but his smile isn't as fortunate. "You could have stood there and taken it? Too late for that, though, but I can come with you to the healers if you want."

 

"Thanks, I guess."

 

Raymond sniffs once and proceeds to use the sleeve of his still-functioning arm to wipe his nose. Then he practically marches out of the door before Lucius can say anything more, with head held high and glare set firmly on his face.

 

Lucius laughs for real this time, and follows the tiny lord out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Lifting the flap of his tent, Lucius has to quirk up an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of it all

 

"Lord Raym - Raven, did you break your arm yourself?"

 

"I - what?"

 

Raven's scowl only grows deeper, but the tiniest flush makes its way across his cheeks and Lucius - gosh, Lucius can't help but feel like it's the cutest thing he's seen all day. "Of course, not, I just attacked at the wrong angle, and - well, can I come in or not?"

 

Lucius steps aside wordlessly and watches Raven quickly make himself at home in the cramped space.

 

" _Anyways_ , it hurts like hell but there's no way I'm going to Serra because she talks so goddamn much."

 

"You _could_ try to be nicer, you know. You can't keep coming to me when there's the rest of the army to be taken care of."

 

"I shouldn't, but I _can_ ," Raven corrects through a particularly loud sniff. "'S what happens when you depend on someone your whole life, I guess."

 

And it shouldn't make Lucius as happy as it does, to hear Raven say that, but he can't help the grin that erupts across his fce as he turns away to retrieve his staff.

 

"Remember when we were kids? When I was still in training and you would come to me to take care of the injuries you'd get from picking fights with the other children? Somehow I thought that you'd get better at taking care of yourself as you got older, but - "

 

"Remind me why I fell in love with you again?" Raven mutters, eyeing the blue light emanating from Lucius's hands. "Though...you have gotten better at this whole magic thing, haven't you?"

 

"I would hope so, seeing as I am serving in a war right now."

 

Lucius raises an eyebrow, turning around to briefly smile in Raven's direction. "Well, you're all fixed up now, did you need anything else?"

 

Raven sighs and uses the sleeve of Lucius's robes to tug him down closer.

 

"Actually, there _was_ one more thing..."


End file.
